Magic
by ever-Evalyn
Summary: Kara is far from normal even by wizard standards: she is a metamorphamagus, her father is muggle, not to mention she has never actually performed magic
1. Prologe

Prologue

One windy night in Graystones, Ireland, a cry pierced through the night. Everyone in the O'Conner house froze. From the bedroom door a healer beckoned Brian in. There, in the bed, lay Jillian with their new baby.

"It's a girl!" said the healer.

Brian crossed the room in one stride.

"What are we going to name her?" ask Jillian.

"Let's call her Kara," Brian suggested.

"Kara Jade O'Conner, Jade for her grandmother."

With that the couple gazed lovingly at each other.

That is until their five-year-old son burst in and yelled, "Look Mummy, blue!"

It was true. Little Kara had turned a shocking shade of indigo.

"Healer what's happening?" screamed Jillian.

"Your daughter appears to be a metamophamagi," replied the healer.

THUS BEGAN MY LIFE!


	2. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, sunlight burst into the room illuminating the lavender walls, the white furniture and the clock. I had woken up a whole 10 minutes before I usually did. I closed my eye wanting to go back to sleep. Then my eye sprang open, today was the day. Today I, Kara O'Conner, was getting my Hogwarts letter. I dashed out of the room and down the hall and in to the kitchen.

"Has it come?" I asked.

"No, school has only been out for two weeks," answered my mum. "Eat your eggs."

I started to push the eggs around.

"But what if I'm a squib?" I had always had a fear that I may not be a witch.

"You can't be a squib. There is no such thing as a metamorphamagus squib."

It was true. I looked at my hair turning bright green in anxiety. I tried to eat my eggs but they tasted like cardboard, so I ended up just staring out the window towards the sea.

I let my mind wander. I thought about Hogwarts and all the houses I might or might not be in. I was definitely not going to be in Ravenclaw which was set apart by having the smartest students. Besides not having the brains I did not have the calm, cool personality that most Ravenclaw sported. My mum was in Ravenclaw and so was my smart-to-the-point-of-being-annoying brother, Gareth. He's in sixth year. He looks like my mum; they both have brown hair, gray intelligent eyes and are rather short. My brother and I are already around the same height but then again I am a tall redhead with freckles, just like my dad (well most of the time). Then there is Ellie she has dark auburn hair and big gray green eyes she's small but thin and mum's pride and joy.

My thoughts were broken by a screech; there flying over the sea was a large grey bird. I flung the windows open with crazy excitement! The salty air hit my face and a breeze ruffled my hair. For a split second I wondered why we didn't keep this window open all the time. When the owl landed, I ripped the letter from its beak and tore it open without even reading who it was addressed to. I read the first few lines then my eyes welled up with tears. This wasn't a Hogwarts letter it was some stupid junk mail about the perfect thickness of a caldron (that Percy Weasly never gives up). I threw the letter down and ran out of the kitchen. The tears were falling fast, I felt so disappointed. For one minute I had felt so happy, so hopeful, now there was nothing. BANG! I ran straight into dad, sending the carrots he collected flying.

"Hey," he said, "what's the matter?"

"I thought my Hogwarts letter was here," I sobbed "but it isn't."

"It's ok," he soothed.

I pushed away. "No, it's not," I cried. "My Hogwarts letter HAS NOT come, I don't even know if I'll ever get a Hogwarts letter."

"I never got my letter," dad stated

"You're a muggle, you wouldn't understand."

He looked offended, I ran.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In which I _finally _get my letter

The next few weeks were torture, every morning I would run down the stairs only to meet disappointment. We got no more letters since that griffin poop letter (as I fondly call it). I stopped leaving my room. I stopped eating regularly. My days were spent trying to perform magic but I never could. By the end of the month I had given up hope of being a witch and spent several more days moaning in my room.

One morning a loud banging at my door woke me.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"No. Mum wants you down stairs right away," Gareth called

"Okay, okay," I told him as I rolled over to go back to sleep. The banging continued.

"What?" I screamed.

"Mum also told me to wait for you because she knows that your going to go back to sleep." He replied calmly.

I slowly crawled out of bed and found Gareth at the door.

"Fine. I'm coming," I grumbled.

When I got down stairs mum set out what looked like half the refrigerator in front of me.

"Why so much food?" I asked.

"You have hardly eaten anything in two weeks," she replied as she pulled out a slab of bacon.

"I have too eaten!"

"Slipping down in the middle of dinner for a piece of bread that you just nibble at, is not considered eating," Mum told me. "And just because you think your life has come to an end does not mean you can starve your self!" Then I knew that she was trying to cheer me up, so I vowed to remain sullen and angry till the end of my days.

"Fine!" I mumbled and started shoveling food in to my mouth, but when mum's back was turned I dumped my food on to Gareth's plate.

"Man, I'm full" I announced as a giant owl came into view. Not being able to bear watching it, I walked out in to the garden, but that reminded me of my row with dad. So I turned around and started out toward the village.

"Kara," I heard Ellie yell.

"What?" I screamed.

"Kara, you might want to come see this," called mum.

I started to run towards the house. Something in my mums voice told me to hurry. When I got back to the kitchen Mum was feeding a great brown owl some treats and there on the table lay a beige envelope with Kara O'Conner written in green swirly letters. I tore it open and read:

_Dear Ms. O'Conner,__  
><em>_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted __  
><em>_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please __  
><em>_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
><em>_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no __  
><em>_later than July 31.___

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmaster _

I screamed. I was in; no one could stop me now. I was going to Hogwarts. Ellie hugged me, my hair went wild, Gareth started spewing facts about Hogwarts. But all I could notice was that my dad was not there.

"Kara, Kara, look there's another one. Do you think I'll get to go to Hogwarts with you?" Ellie asked. I looked, there was another letter but this one was smaller and white. I opened it slowly inside the letter said:

_Dear Ms. O'Conner,_

_We are sorry you letter was late in arriving our owls have been disappearing near the Isle of Man. I have been sending this same letter with the last twelve owls in hope that you will read it and understand that we (the Hogwarts staff) never doubted that you are a witch. Another thing that must be mentioned is the fact that you are a metamophamagi and therefore must have a set of rules restraining your appearance. We shall discuss this in more detail at Hogwarts._

_Thank you, _

_Deputy Headmaster _

_Neville Longbottom _

"Well," mum said, "I guess we can't put off going to Diagon Ally much longer."

"May I go too?" asked my ever eager little sister.

"We're not going now, I have to work today."

When we got to Diagon Ally it was lunchtime and I was very hungry (there are certain disadvantages to staving yourself). Mum got us a table and some food, then got into a long conversation with Hannah, the landlady, so Ellie and I ate in silence. I was taking in the Leaky Cauldron; I had never been there before. The room was dark but cheery; the furniture was rough and well worn with nicks all over them. The place seemed to radiate comfort. There in the corner was a girl, she look around my age but she was very small, her legs barely touched the ground. She had a soft face but her jaw was set in a way that made her look fierce. Her hair looked brown but it was had to see it clearly.

"Kara," someone called. I looked up to find mum and Ellie by the door to the courtyard; quickly I got up from the table, casting a backward glance at the girl before running to my mum.

Mum walked quickly to the rubbish bin across the courtyard and tapped her wand on a seemingly random brick. Then the wall to the right began to crack. Ellie and I started to walk towards it, but mums voice stopped us.

"That funny, it's supposed to open here."


	4. Chapter 3

Ghouls burst from the crack. Pus sprayed everywhere, a glob hit me in the arm, a boil sprang up and a second later it popped, flinging more pus into the air. The courtyard grew bigger while I was examining the pus. More people came out to see what was happening. My mind raced…these people are in danger. Why were the ghouls doing this, they're not supposed to harm people? Then a truly terrifying thought entered my head. Ellie! She would die from excessive oozing. I look around to find her. Mum was shielding her but another wave of ghouls ran into the courtyard, she was not going to hold up much longer. As soon as I realized this, my body sprang into action. My arm became long octopus tentacles. I whipped them around sending ghouls flying. Then grabbed hold of two more ghouls and flung them against a wall bashing their brain in. I bumped in to something; thinking it was a ghoul I raised my arms (if you could call them that) ready to strike, and found the girl. She looked at me for a minute. Then suddenly kicked out to the side of me, taking down another ghoul. In that moment some thing passed between us, maybe a similar need to keep people safe. Instantly we began to move in unison I would throw a ghoul and she would karate chop them to death or twist their head until their neck snapped with a satisfying crack. Eventually, wave after wave of ghouls drove us apart. It seemed like we had been fighting for hours and I was beginning to feel the sting of the pus that adrenaline had masked till now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl stumble and fall. Lights started dancing in my eyes, I managed to hold on for a few more minutes before the world went black.

It's bright, too bright, something's wrong. I opened my eyes; everything was white. I realized I must be in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The walls around me were a pale cream colour, with light pink roses and a golden trim. There were five beds in the room, three to my right, and one to my left, which was occupied by my fighting partner. She had long hair that seemed to be brown but on closer inspection was actually a jumble of every natural colour I could imagine. Then she opened her deep chocolate eyes eyes. "That was totally awesome!" she said slightly mesmerized. "I was like hiya and you were like, _whiplash_, I told mum those karate classes would be useful and you had those weird tentacles coming out of your arms. I saw you pop the eyes out of a few of them." Here she paused and looked thoughtful. "By the way, how did you do that?" she questioned. I looked down at my "arms" to find that they actually were arms. They were also bandaged; some extremely pink skin peaked out up near my shoulder. My feet were also bandaged but not nearly as heavily. The "kung fu master's" whole body was bandaged, except her head, which looked really puffy and red. Brown burn marks spotted her face, I guessed my face looked a lot like that. "Well?" she said. "Oh, sorry, I'm a metamorphamagi," I answered. "Say what?" " A Meta-Morph-a-Magi, someone who can change their appearance at will," I explained. "So turn in to a dog." "I can't do it all the way, but I can turn bits of me in to one," I said, demonstrating on my nose. " Mum says I can't morph into a full animal because of mental capacity and my ability to comprehend something-or-another." "Ooh, I get it," she said wisely. "Actually I don't, but I'll pretend I do!" We laughed for a long time until finally she stuck out her hand saying, "My name's Longbottom, Taylor Longbottom." "Kara O'Conner." 


End file.
